Contra a corrente
by CarliProngs
Summary: "Tentar ficar perto dele era como nadar contra a correte do mais raivoso mar: frustrante e improvável."
1. Chapter 1

Anaklusmos

"_Tentar ficar perto dele era como nadar contra a correte do mais raivoso mar: frustrante e improvável. ''_

- Idiota!

- Linda.

- Egoísta!

- Simpática.

- Estúpido!

- Incrível.

- Antipático!

- Fofa.

- Tosco!

- Amável.

- Presunçoso!

- Encantadora.

- Falso!

- Infalível.

- Argh! Eu te odeio Potter!!

E pela primeira vez durante uma das inúmeras discussões entre nós, Potter tirou seu sorriso "maroto" do rosto. Ele ficou sério e deu alguns passos em minha direção, fazendo com que eu me encostasse à parede fria da vazia masmorra da aula de Poções. Estava tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração calma e lenta tocar a ponta do meu nariz.

- E eu te amo Lily.

Durante um momento, eu fiquei em completo estado de choque. Por mais que Potter tivesse me chamado para sair durante quase três anos, dizendo que ele estava apaixonado e que nós ainda nos casaríamos, suas palavras, para mim, nunca soaram tão fortes e sérias como nesse momento.

Mas não importava. Dizendo coisas de um modo maturo ou não, ele continuava sendo o Potter, e isso não mudaria.

Por mais que eu quisesse.

Finalmente, tomei uma posição. Sai, pisando forte. A raiva por saber que ele nunca iria ser diferente tomou conta de mim, adicionada a raiva de mim mesma, por pensar que, se mudasse, ele poderia se tornar algo mais do que apenas um idiota que deveria ser exterminado.

Passei pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção ao lago, em uma velocidade acima do permitido para os alunos, principalmente para monitores chefes. Mas eu não ligava. Apenas queria poder tirar os sapatos e sentir a amena temperatura da água sobre meus pés.

Eu sempre soube que Potter não me fazia bem. Tentar ficar perto dele era como nadar contra a correte do mais raivoso mar: frustrante e improvável. Bastava ele apontar do outro lado do corredor para eu saber que, de algum modo, ele me aborreceria, e só essa mera possibilidade fazia com que eu ficasse com os nervos a flor da pele.

Mas, no momento, ele me aborrecia de outra forma.

Uma forma que nem eu não entendia.

E isso me deixava com medo.

Mas eu não admitiria isso.

Para ninguém.

-Qual é o seu problema?

Infelizmente, Potter tinha me alcançado antes de eu sequer sair do castelo. Em um corredor vazio, ele me encurralou, novamente.

Se ele parasse com essa mania, tudo seria bem mais fácil para mim.

- Qual é o seu problema? – minha raiva momentânea transpareceu em minha voz – Qual é a dificuldade em me deixar em paz por pelo menos um segundo?

- Você sabe que tudo aquilo é mentira, não sabe? – ele disse, com seu tom sério, quase raivoso, ignorando completamente minha pergunta.

- Tudo aquilo que você me disse? É, eu já sabia, obrigada. – tentei sair, mas ele me segurou.

- Não. Tudo que você me disse.

- Ah, com relação a isso, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

- Eu ainda vou te provar Lily. Te provar que tudo o que você pensa de ruim sobre mim está errado.

Dizendo isso ele saiu, não me dando direito de resposta.

Ele saiu e me deixou sozinha em um corredor vazio de Hogwarts, confusa e esperançosa, mesmo sabendo que não admitiria isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim mesma.


	2. Chapter 2

O dormitório feminino nunca tinha me parecido tão frio. A chuva caia lá fora com uma força assustadora e os raios iluminavam o local de tempos em tempos. Minha mente vagava por lugares conhecidos, mas eu sempre acabava voltando para um ponto: a promessa de James. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não era uma coisa muito boa. A confusão nunca tinha sido boa para mim. Agora eu estava descobrindo que o medo de uma decepção é pior ainda.

James havia feito com que meus sonhos ficassem conturbados naquela noite. Cenas sem sentidos passavam pela minha mente e todas o incluíam. Levantar da cama não foi uma tarefa muito difícil, no fim das contas. Eu não havia conseguido dormir direito, mas estava agitada demais para tentar mergulhar nos sonhos estranhos novamente.

Desci as escadarias do dormitório e me deparei com o causador dos meus problemas sentado no sofá de frente a lareira apagada. Foi aí que eu percebi a imensa burrada que estava fazendo.

As minhas divagações não eram culpa dele. Eu que era fraca o suficiente para não admitir que estava apaixonada. Eu que era covarde o suficiente para não fazer algo que meu subconsciente gritava e exigia. Eu que era a idiota, egoísta, estúpida, antipática, tosca e presunçosa da história.

A oportunidade de consertar tudo isso estava na minha frente, e, sinceramente, eu não ia cometer mais um erro desperdiçando-a.

- Você não precisa provar nada, afinal - sentei ao seu lado do modo mais silencioso possível.

O que recebi em troca foi um sorriso, que finalmente eu admitira ser o mais encantador de todo o mundo.

Então eu o beijei. Fiz o que eu gostaria de fazer a muito tempo, mesmo sem saber. O beijei e percebi tudo valeu a pena. Eu repetiria todas as brigas e todos os acessos de raiva, se soubesse que no final, eu poderia sentir a incrível sensação de estar perto dele novamente.

O que, hoje, eu posso admitir, não seria preciso. Afinal, essa sensação me acompanhou pelo resto dos meus dias. Me acompanhou ate o meu último minuto. Me acompanhou até a eternidade.

N/A: ta cuuurtinho, eu sei, mas foi o unico modo que eu achei de terminar essa fic.

eu tambem sei que demorei, mas eu nao sabia como continuar. sabe, era pra ela ser uma oneshot, só que minhas dignissimas amigas me obrigaram a escrever o final D:

enfim, espero que gostem e quero muuuito, mesmo, que voces deixem reviews. *-*


End file.
